Drabbles et Os sur Sabertooth et Fairy Tail
by FairyTail-Os
Summary: Un petit recueil d'OS et de Drabbles sur Minerva, Sting, Rogue, Orga, Rufus et tout ce beau monde, parce que je trouve qu'il y en a trop peu sur eux. 14: Déclaration sous la pluie (GrUvia)
1. Chapter 1: Minerva

Ce goût âcre dans sa bouche. Cette odeur désagréable. Pourtant, cela la soulage. Sa faim s'apaise un peu. Sa proie se débat un peu, entre ses bras, mais elle est trop faible. Il ne faut pas la tuer, non, ce n'est pas bien. Mais elle n'arrive pas à s'arrêter. Le liquide qui coule dans sa gorge l'assouvit.

Mais ce n'est pas bien. Il faut la laisser partir. Il ne faut pas la vider de son fluide vital. Il ne le faut pas, il ne le faut pas!  
Mais c'est si agréable, cette sensation de faim s'amenuisant peu à peu. Sa proie saisit ses vêtements et tente de se dégager. Mais elle ne peut pas, elle est trop faible. Sa vie quitte son corps au fur et à mesure que la femme assouvit son besoin. Sa vie s'en va par les deux trous dans son cou.

La femme semble hésiter. Elle bouge un peu et arrache une grimace de douleur à son repas. Puis finalement, retire ses crocs de la chair de sa victime, laissant deux traces rouge vif sur sa peau diaphane. Sa proie vacille, elle l'aide à s'asseoir.

Elle doit l'aider. Ce n'est pas bien, ce qu'elle vient de faire n'est pas bien. Il lui faut du sucre. Vite. Des bonbons, où range-t-il ses bonbons? Il doit bien en avoir. Oui, juste là. Elle lui donne les sucreries et il les avales goulûment, la main tremblante. Il doit trouver ça aussi bon qu'elle trouve que son sang est délicieux. Il reprend un peu de couleurs. Elle cours chercher un verre de soda, lui tend et se confond en excuses. Il la rassure, lui dit que c'est normal, qu'il était d'accord pour qu'elle le fasse.

Mais ce n'est pas bien quand même. Non, pas bien du tout. Il ne faut pas qu'elle recommence. Mais elle se sens revivre. Elle se sent enfin bien dans ce corps. Il caresse gentiment sa joue, si doucement qu'elle ne sent qu'un léger coup de vent sur sa peau, comme la brise d'été qui glisse sur elle. Il sourit tendrement et elle verse quelques larmes.

Elle lui a fait mal. Elle ne voulait pas mais elle lui a fait mal. Elle est un monstre, une horreur sans nom qui blesse ses amis. Il faut qu'elle parte, loin de lui, pour ne pas recommencer, pour ne plus lui faire de mal. Elle souffre autant que lui, si ce n'est plus. Il l'emprisonne dans ses bras et lui susurre des mots réconfortants. Il la supplie de ne pas s'en aller. Il lui dit qu'il ne pourra pas vivre sans elle. Mais il ne peut pas non plus vivre avec elle. Elle lui ferai encore mal, jusqu'au jour où elle n'arrivera plus à se contrôler. Elle le tuera, et elle ne veut pas. Elle doit partir.

Les premiers temps, il sera triste, mais il finira par oublier. Oui, il oubliera, sans aucun doute. Et elle, elle vivra seule dans une forêt obscure, loin de toute humanité. Elle se nourrira d'animaux, oui, d'animaux. Pas d'humains. Il ne faut pas tuer les humains, ce n'est pas bien.

Mais elle ne veut pas le quitter. Il l'a acceptée comme elle était. Il l'a aimée malgré ses différences. Il ne veut pas qu'elle parte. Mais si elle ne part pas, elle le tuera. Sa faim prendra le dessus et elle sombrera dans les abysses profondes de la folie. Cette folie qui vous fait perdre tout vos moyens, qui ronge votre âme petit à petit jusqu'à la dévorer en entier, ne laissant que l'animal en vous. Cela lui fait peur. Elle lui fera mal, encore.

Il l'embrasse à nouveau, conscient de son trouble. Il lui chuchote qu'il ne mourra pas, qu'il sera toujours là pour elle, pour l'aider à se contrôler. Il lui offrira même un repas comme celui-ci quand elle en aura besoin. Mais ce dont elle a besoin, c'est de le laisser vivre. Elle ne peut pas rester avec lui.

Elle se dégage de son étreinte. Elle doit partir, loin, très loin. À l'autre bout du pays, par exemple. Ou à l'autre bout du continent, c'est plus sûr.

Il se lève à son tour. Il ne vacille ni ne tremble. Il a une capacité de récupération surhumaine, incroyable. Il l'attrape et colle ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il lui susurre des mots doux. Il veut qu'elle reste avec lui pour toujours. Il veut lui faire des enfants, se marier avec elle. Il veut la garder près de lui. Il lui interdit de partir.

Ses doigts agrippent les cheveux blonds de son amant. Elle aussi veut tout ça. Mais elle veut surtout qu'il reste en vie. Il glisse ses mains au creux de ses reins, dans une caresse sensuelle et amoureuse. Leurs lèvres se touchent, leurs langues dansent ensembles. Ses doigts parcourent sa crinière blonde. Les mains de son amant glissent vers la fermeture de sa robe. Il la lui enlève doucement, lentement, et la colle contre le bureau. Elle défait sa chemise et la jette. Il retire son pantalon et la fait s'asseoir sur la table en bois massif. Il se glisse entre ses jambes pour se coller à elle. Il continue ses caresses un peu partout sur sa peau, il l'entraîne dans un monde d'amour interdit, un monde où ils pourront laisser libre cours à leurs sentiments.

Mais au dernier moment, elle s'arrête. Ce n'est pas bien. Elle ne doit pas se lier avec un humain. C'est interdit, c'est contraire aux règles. Ils vont les tuer. Mais il doit vivre. Ce n'est pas grave, si elle meure, mais lui doit vivre. Il a des amis, une guilde à gérer. Elle, elle n'a que lui. Elle n'a ni amis, ni famille. Son père se fiche d'elle. Sa mère et sa sœur sont mortes. Elle est haïe et crainte par tout les mages de la guilde. Elle peut mourir sans craintes. Personne ne pleurera sa mort. Tout le monde criera la bonne nouvelle. Et ce pays serai débarrassé d'un monstre.

C'est décidé, elle va mourir. Elle prend ses vêtements et se rhabille. Il attends qu'elle ai fini pour la serrer une nouvelle fois contre lui. Il l'empêche de partir, il le lui interdit. Elle commence à pleurer. Ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas rester près de lui. Et pourtant, il insiste. Il lui crie qu'il se tuera si elle part. Elle s'effondre en sanglots, il remet rapidement son pantalon et s'agenouille près d'elle pour la consoler.

Deux personnes, non trois, ou quatre, entrent, il leur explique, en omettant sa nature. Tous lui disent de rester, tous se disent ses amis. Tous veulent qu'elle soit des leurs, tous demandent à ce qu'elle accepte de vivre en leur compagnie. C'est tentant, mais elle ne doit pas. Ils ne connaissent pas sa nature, ils ne savent pas qu'elle peut les tuer.  
Alors elle leur crie, elle leur crie qu'elle est un vampire et montre ses dents, ses crocs rougis par le sang. Ils restent silencieux alors qu'elle s'effondre une nouvelle fois en larmes. Alors, la deuxième femme s'avance et pose une main amicale sur son épaule. Et là, elle prononce ces quelques mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais crut pouvoir entendre. Ces quelques mots qui lui font changer d'avis.

-On s'en fiche, de ça, Minerva.

* * *

Et voilà, encore un truc tordu tout droit sortit de mon imagination tordue...

Parfois, je m'étonne, si si, je vous jure

bon, a plus, et surtout n'oubliez pas une petite rewiew :-)


	2. Chapter 2: Sting et Minerva

Son parfum. Ses cheveux. Ses formes. Son visage. Sa peau. Toutes ces choses lui plaisaient. Alors quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il préférait chez elle, il avait ouvert la bouche, l'avait refermée, rouverte, refermée pour finalement lâcher une énorme bêtise.  
-Ton beau petit cul, avait-il dit.  
Rien de plus, rien de moins. Et maintenant, il se sentait con. Très con. Et, au vu de la tête de ses camarades, il devait aussi avoir l'air con. Avec la jolie trace rouge en forme de main sur la joue. Joue qu'il tenait, pour tenter d'apaiser le feu. Comment pouvait-on subir pire humiliation? Une fille qu'il draguait depuis plus de trois ans à présent, avec qui il sortait depuis trois semaines! Réduit à néant par son idiotie et son envie de faire l'intéressant.  
-Il est con, ricana son ami brun. Très con.  
-Ce n'est pas une nouveauté, éructa le barde blond accoudé au comptoir.  
-N'empêche, je ne pensais pas qu'il l'était au point de balancer une telle connerie à une fille au caractère si... trempé? soupira la montagne de muscles aux cheveux verts en reposant son verre vide.  
-Allez vous faire foutre, les mecs, fit le blond avant de courir après sa belle. Minerva! Attends, c'était une blague!  
Oui, vraiment, il était con.


	3. Chapter 3: Happy, Natsu, Lucy

Happy se réveilla en sursaut. La jeune femme dont il squattait le lit avec son compagnon de toujours gémit doucement en ouvrant des yeux encore endormis. Il tremblait encore de peur. Quel horrible cauchemar! Il avait rêvé que Natsu et elle étaient morts. La blonde le prit dans ses bras et le câlina tendrement pour le rassurer en lui chuchotant qu'elle ne mourrait pas avant longtemps. Il sanglota doucement, et réveilla par la même occasion le second habitant à temps partiel du lit de la constellationniste. Natsu se retourna, l'air endormi, pour demander la raison de tout ce raffut. Lorsque Lucy lui exposa la situation, il serra son "fils" dans ses bras, lui susurrant gentiment que jamais ils ne l'abandonneraient de cette façon. Happy se blottit contre son "papa", tenant toujours la main de la demoiselle qui les hébergeait à titre gratuit -et surtout involontaire- toutes les nuits ou presque. Le jeune homme s'endormit aussitôt, laissant les deux éveillés seuls dans ce monde cruel. Le chat bleu serra la main de la blonde.  
-Dis, Lucy, commença-t-il timidement.  
-Oui, répondit la susnommée.  
-Comme Natsu est mon papa, continua-t-il.  
-Hmm?  
-Tu... tu veux bien être ma maman?  
La blonde resta coite un instant avant de lui sourire tendrement.  
-Bien sûr, fit-elle en le serrant contre elle.  
Et le petit exceed s'endormit tranquillement, entre son papa et sa maman.


	4. Chapter 4: Gajeel et Levy

Le dragon slayer regarda sa crevette. Cette crevette qui, depuis quelques mois déjà, lui appartenait. Et le seul au courant était Lily. Parce que Monsieur était timide et n'osait pas l'annoncer aux autres abrutis. Il préférait leur taper dessus, c'était plus drôle.  
Mais c'était sans compter un tout petit problème. Enfin, problème n'était pas le mot. Un changement. Voilà. Non, ce n'était pas le chat qui reposait tranquillement sur ses genoux. Kiwi, qu'il s'appelait. Le nouveau copain à Lily, qui l'avait ramené une semaine plus tôt, trempé et blessé. Non, bien sûr que non, il ne mettait pas en doute le fait que son exceed avait eût raison de le ramener. Juste le fait que le félin trouvait ses genoux particulièrement confortables. Et que c'était problématique, surtout lorsque l'animal les suivait jusqu'à la guilde et venait briser son image de brute à laquelle il tenait particulièrement.  
Ce qu'il faisait tout naturellement en cet instant. Devant les regards moqueurs de la tête à flammes, du glaçon et de la pile à pattes.  
Non, le petit changement, c'est que Levy devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Elle stressait. Du genre beaucoup. À se ronger les ongles et tout. Donc Monsieur s'inquiétait. Naturellement, on parlait tout de même de sa petite crevette à lui! Sa petite crevette qui refusait catégoriquement de parler de son problème. Embêtant, n'est-ce pas?  
Il avait tout essayé: la filature, l'écoute aux portes, le chantage, envoyer Lily, et plein d'autres stratagèmes plus tordus encore. Rien. Zéro. Nada. Que dalle. Enfin, si: il s'était ramassé une belle engueulade lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert la main dans le sac, littéralement parlant. Et si elle avait été assez grande pour l'atteindre, il se serait prit une bonne baffe, du genre qui claque et qui laisse une belle trace rouge. Mais bon, taille oblige...  
Bref, il devait faire encore plus pour découvrir le pot au roses. Le plan? Aller l'espionner ce soir, chez Lucy. Même s'il avait plus de chance d'apprendre qu'elle lisait des livres cochons. Comme Erza. Mais bon, il savait déjà.  
Il avait tout préparé: tenue collante noire pour ne pas se faire repérer dans la nuit, plan de l'immeuble de la blonde, et même des lunettes de vision à travers les murs, ainsi que des oreillettes amplificatrices de son. Bon, ça lui avait coûté une fortune, mais quand il s'agissait de la crevette, rien ne l'arrêtait.  
Il attendait le soir avec impatience, Kiwi sur les genoux et Lily mangeant un kiwi en face de lui. Même s'il aurait préféré avoir un kiwi sur les genoux tandis que Lily mangeait Kiwi. Question de réputation.  
Le soir arriva très, très lentement. Au point de presque le rendre fou. Il suivit son petit crustacé préféré, même si dit comme ça, ça ne faisait pas romantique, jusqu'à l'appartement de l'écrivaine qui ne s'assumait pas. Jusque là, rien de suspect. Tandis qu'elles montaient les escaliers, lui se plaça derrière la fenêtre, hors de vue. Il dû patienter encore quelques minutes avant que la bunny girl aborde le sujet tant désiré.  
**"Levy, je te trouve vachement stressée en ce moment, lâcha finalement la blonde. Et je ne suis pas la seule. Que se passe-t-il?"**  
Une longue minute s'écoula.  
**"Mon dieu, Lucy, sanglota sa crevette. J'ai du retard!"**  
_Du retard? Petite précision, s'il vous plaît..._  
**"Du retard? répéta bêtement la femme de lettres.**  
**-Oui, deux semaines."**  
_Bon, ok. C'était encore plus flou._  
**"Et... tu as eu des... rapports?"**  
_Hé ho, de quoi elle se mêlait?! Elle voulait les positions, aussi?!_  
**"Qui?**  
**-Gajeel, renifla sa petite puce. Et on ne s'est pas protégés."**  
_Et la voilà repartie en sanglots. Bon, maintenant que Lucy connaissait leur vie sexuelle, un éclaircissement serai le bienvenu._  
**"Tu as fais un test?"**  
_Oui, l'examen de mage S. Qu'est-ce que ça venait faire là-dedans?_  
**"J'ose pas..."**  
_Ok, pas ce genre de tests. Alors un de ces trucs dans les magazines féminins avec lesquels s'amusait Mirajane?_  
**"Alors, demain, on ira en acheter un toutes les deux, et on verra, d'accord?**  
**-Oui, couina timidement la bibliophile."**  
_Donc, explication?_  
**"Je vais rentrer, sinon Erza va crier.**  
**-Ok. Mais ne stresse pas, et surtout dors bien.**  
**-Oui."**  
Ben oui, c'était à cette heure-ci que la rousse venait emprunter ses livres érotiques...  
Bon, la bise, au revoir, et cetera. Mais pas d'explication. Pas grave. Demain, il irait voir sa confidente. Elle devait savoir ce que c'était, ce retard. Puis ces tests aussi. Restait à attendre. Ce qui n'était pas du tout son fort.  
Après une nuit blanche, passée à se torturer l'esprit, il retourna à la guilde. Sauf que la miss n'était pas là. Bon, il était sept heures, normal. Mais bon, si elle se dépêchait pas, ses nerfs allaient lâcher. Et ça allait faire des dégâts.  
Une heure, deux heures, trois heures et, enfin!, la voilà.  
Il lui sauta dessus.  
**"Juvia, t'as cinq minutes? grinça-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras. Au pire, si t'as pas, je m'en fout, faut qu'on parle."**  
Et il l'entraîna sur leur table, celle qu'ils utilisaient très souvent pour parler tout les deux ou pour passer une aprèm sympa. Là, il s'assit, et inspira un grand coup.  
**"Juvia, je t'en supplie, réponds-moi, couina-t-il. Ça me torture depuis hier soir.**  
**-Oui?**  
**-Ce... c'est quoi un "retard" chez une fille? Et un "test"?"**  
Pas de réponse. Pire, la bleue le regardait avec un air peu inspiré.  
**"Va falloir préciser, s'il te plaît.**  
**-Hier, j'ai entendu une conversation entre Lucy et Levy. Crevette disait avoir du retard, et Lucy lui a répondu qu'elle devait faire un test.**  
**-"Entendu?"**  
**-D'accord, j'espionnais un tout petit peu...**  
**-Bon, si Juvia comprend bien, elles parlaient sexe, c'est ça?**  
**-Oui, la bunny girl lui a demandé des renseignements sur notre vie sexuelle..."**  
Il s'attendait à un "vôtre?!" surprit, mais celui-ci n'arriva pas.  
**"Pour ce qui est du retard, Juvia pense qu'elle parlait de retard menstruel."**  
Magnifique tête de celui qui ne comprend que dalle.  
**"Les règles, si tu préfère."**  
Cette fois-ci, tête de tomate. _Pourquoi devait-elle être aussi crue?! _  
**"Et pour le test, sûrement un test de grossesse.**  
**-De grossesse?! Levy est... enceinte?**  
**-Ça, Juvia ne sais pas, il faut voir le test. C'est d'ailleurs à ça qu'il sert."**  
Oui, c'est bon, il avait comprit... Il n'était pas aussi con, tout de même!  
**"Au fait, tu n'as pas semblé surprise en apprenant que Levy et moi avions des relations...**  
**-Normal, Juvia ne l'était pas, pourquoi?**  
**-Comment tu savait?!**  
**-Intuition féminine..."**  
Ouais, bien sûr... Mais bon, oublions. Il avait autre chose à voir.  
Le soir arriva encore plus lentement. Comme si chaque minute devenait une heure, rien que pour bien l'emmerder. Réussi, d'ailleurs. Vers neuf heures, histoire de s'assurer qu'elle ait bien fait ce test, il attrapa son lacrima portable et envoya un message à son amoureuse.  
_**"Rdv chez moi dans dix minutes?"**_  
Il resta bête devant son appareil magique en attendant la réponse.  
**_"Je ne suis pas d'humeur à batifoler ce soir, désolée mon amour."_**  
_Oui, mais lui non plus._  
**_"C'est pas pour ça. Il faut qu'on parle."_**  
Et si elle se défilait, il irait défier la mort en rentrant dans sa chambre. Discrètement, bien sûr. Il voulait bien prendre des risques, mais se faire prendre par la mage chevalier en flagrant délit ne relevait plus du risque mais du suicide.  
Pour tout réponse, il n'eut que le silence et un bonne nuit deLily qui allait dormir avec Kiwi. Dix minutes plus tard, dring, la porte. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir à sa crevette, et l'entraîna dans sa chambre, histoire de ne pas être dérangés. Là, il la fit s'asseoir à son bureau - oui, il avait un bureau, mais qui ne lui servait qu'à poser ses fringues et son argent - tandis que lui s'asseyait sur le lit. La bleue semblait très, très mal à l'aise.  
**"Faut qu'on cause, ma puce, lâcha-t-il enfin.**  
**-M... moi aussi faut que je te dise... quelque chose..."**  
Elle se dandinait nerveusement sur sa chaise. Il préféra tout dire au lieu de la faire plus languir et stresser.  
**"Hier, je vous ai écoutées, Lucy et toi...**  
**-Quoi?!**  
**-Attends!... Au début, j'ai pas tout compris... ça m'a même empêché de dormir...**  
**-"Au début"?"**  
Elle tremblait un peu, l'air penaude.  
**"Ouais, mais Juvia m'a expliqué. Donc depuis, j'attends le résultat de ce "test"..."**  
Énorme silence gêné et gênant. Sa crevette passait par toutes les couleurs et par toutes les positions de doigts possibles, allant du simple triturage à l'entrelacs le plus compliqué mêlant majeur, index, pouce, auriculaire, annulaire, et même main. Lui la regardait, grave et patient.  
**"Comment dire... euh... je...**  
**-Tu?"**  
Comment faisait-t-elle pour ne pas se déboîter a minima un doigt?!  
**"Je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle finalement en baissant les yeux."**  
Lui resta figé, puis un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il se leva, l'attrapa par la taille et la fit tourner. Leurs rires se mêlaient, douce mélodie aux oreilles du jeune homme. Il la reposa finalement, pour pouvoir mieux l'embrasser passionnément.  
**"C'est... génial."**  
Sa crevette hocha lentement la tête, en larmes.  
**"Je t'aime.**  
**-Moi aussi."**  
Oh, et puis, au diable la réputation, il allait être papa, bordel!  
Il se mit à pleurer dans le cou de sa bien-aimée.

* * *

Donc donc donc, voilà.  
L'Os pour la commande de i-love-Levy-x-Gajil3 et happy-cest-beau-lamour sur  
Niveau action... ben je trouvais pas. Mais pour ce qui est de la romance, je me suis lâchée :3  
Encore désolée du retard, mais c'est lorsque l'on est devant son traitement de texte qu'on se rend compte que c'est vachement dur de faire un texte à thème imposé o.o  
Mais bon, il est là, c'est ce qui compte, non?

Bref, bisouilles et à plus :-)


	5. Chapter 5: Sting et Rogue

Rogue ne se sentait pas bien. Des nausées le clouaient au lit depuis deux jours et il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Frosch était partie lui chercher des anti-vomitifs à la pharmacie une énième fois. Il se regarda dans le miroir, qui n'était pas loin de son lit. Son visage était bien plus pale qu'a son habitude. Il avait vraiment l'air pathétique, avec ses cernes et ses yeux humides.

Le petit chat vert entra dans la pièce avec un grand verre d'eau et deux cachets. Le brun soupira d'aise. Enfin. Il avala les médicaments et se recoucha, la bouche pâteuse et les yeux rouges, enfin plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumée. Son acolyte de toujours se blottit contre lui en soupirant et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Il fit de même, ou plutôt essaya.

Il somnola pendant plus d'une heure avant que quelqu'un ne pénètre dans sa chambre, ou plutôt sa prison depuis quelques jours. Cette personne n'était autre que Sting. Le blond ténébreux s'approcha du dragon d'ombre, qui fit semblant de dormir. Il n'avait aucune envie de subir les blagues et remarques idiotes de son partenaire de mission. Celui-ci ne remarqua pas que son ami feignait un sommeil profond et s'approcha du lit. Il s'assit sur le rebord et contempla le visage aux traits tirés du pauvre malade et soupira.

**"Tu es beau, même malade, souffla-t-il en caressant la joue du souffrant avec une tendresse que personne ne lui avait jamais vue."**

Le dragon noir n'en croyait ni ses yeux, qui étaient mi-clos, ni ses oreilles. Son ami blond venait de le complimenter sur son physique. Il ne bougea pas, attendant la suite. Peut-être que le blond allait à présent se transformer en singe et danser la polka dans une assiette, qui sait? C'était en tout cas aussi plausible et probable que ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais le mage saint ne fit rien de tout cela. Au lieu de danser, il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du malade, simple effleurement. Rogue ne bougeait plus. Il pensait délirer. Il voulait délirer. Quoique le fait de fantasmer sur son amie le gênait, il préférait cela à penser plutôt que ce qui venait de se produire était réel.

Il sentit les doigts du blondinet parcourir sa joue et s'arrêter à ses lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, l'un n'osant bouger et l'autre profitant de l'inconscience, feinte, de son ami. Pendant ce très court laps de temps, Rogue eut tout le loisirs de réfléchir à une réaction, mais au bout du compte, il laissa son corps et ses envies décider à sa place. Alors que le blond allait retirer sa main de sa joue, le beau brun la lui attrapa et la pressa contre sa peau. Le chasseur de dragons blancs devint écarlate.

**"Tu... tu était réveillé? bégaya-t-il, les joues en feu."**

Le dragon noir ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire tendrement à son coéquipier, les yeux toujours clos. Le blond resta immobile, le teint rivalisant avec celui d'une tomate, à regarder son ami. Puis Frosch gémit et se retourna. Sting retira aussitôt sa main en priant pour que la petite grenouille n'ai rien remarqué de ce... moment gênant. Rogue ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard perdu de son acolyte. Le petit chat vert grommela dans son dos.

**"Fro sait que Sting s'inquiète, mais Rogue-kun doit dormir pour guérir, fit-elle sur un ton de reproche. Sinon il sera encore plus malade!**

**-Dans ce cas, tu ferai mieux de ne pas dormir avec lui, Fro, fit un chat au pelage brun derrière lui. Tu vas toi aussi tomber malade."**

Sting, enfin remit de ses émotions, se retourna pour regarder son ami de toujours.

**"Depuis quand est-tu là? demanda le blond, la voix tremblante.**

**-Depuis le début, susurra l'animal, fier de lui. Et j'ai tout vu!"**

Ça, aucun des deux dragon ne s'y attendait, et Rogue aurait put se sentir très gêné si son estomac ne lui avait pas fait faux bond. Il rendit tout son déjeuner sur les chaussures et le pantalon du blond. Celui-ci pesta en se relevant, une grimace de dégoût collée au visage.

**"Désolé, souffla le brun en se rallongeant. **

**-Pas classe, fit remarquer le chat brun.**

**-Fro le pense aussi, répondit l'autre exceed."**

Sting se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain de la chambre du malade, voulant retirer au plus vite ses vêtements salis et odorants. Frosch se leva pour nettoyer le sol, aidée de Lector, et bientôt les deux chats laissèrent Rogue seul, ou presque. Tous les trois avaient totalement oublié le blond dans la pièce d'à côté.

Ses deux compagnons partis, il soupira de soulagement. Enfin un peu de calme. Soudain, la douche s'alluma dans la pièce voisine et Rogue se demanda se qu'il se passait. Il se leva, tant bien que mal, et entra dans la salle d'eau, avant de se rappeler de la présence du beau blond. Il referma discrètement la porte et observa amoureusement les formes de son compagnon. Celui-ci ne semblait pas s'être aperçut de la présence du malade, et lui tournait le dos. Il regardait le plafond, laissant couler l'eau sur le corps si frêle qu'il dissimulait aux yeux de tous.

Alors qu'il entrait dans cette douche, quelques instants plus tôt, il avait rompu le charme qui transformait son corps en celui d'un homme, persuadé que personne ne viendrai le déranger. Ou plutôt la déranger. Mais en ce moment même, un brun se tenait adossé au mur et lui mattait le postérieur. Et celui-ci ne semblait pas le moins du monde surprit par son corps de frêle jeune fille. Un goût âcre dans la bouche, le dragon mâle se décida à bouger pour aller se servir un verre d'eau. Il se rinça bruyamment la bouche avec, puis le recracha dans le lavabo. Et la blonde, qui l'avait entendu, se retourna et, pour la deuxième fois en quelques dizaines de minutes, devint plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

Le brun, qui avait fini d'ôter le goût âcre de sa bouche, se retourna vers son amie travestie et se délecta du spectacle de la jeune fille nue et écarlate qui s'offrait à lui. Celle-ci bégaya quelques mots incompréhensibles, une main protégeant sa poitrine et l'autre son bas-ventre. Le brun s'approcha de la douche, faisant encore plus rougir son amie. Un sourire amusé collé aux lèvres, il retira son haut et commença à s'attaquer à son pantalon quand la blonde fit:

**"Que... qu'est-ce que tu f... fait, Rogue?! **

**-Moi? ricana le brun, ben, je vais prendre une petite douche pour me détendre, cela ne se voit pas?"**

Il retira son dernier vêtement et jubila en voyant la mine désemparée et confuse de la jolie demoiselle. Cette dernière se colla contre la paroi opposée lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'espace étroit. Elle était écarlate, gênée par la proximité de ce corps masculin nu avec le sien, nu lui aussi, mais surtout par le fait que Rogue la voit dans ce corps féminin. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air dérangé par cette vue et semblait même l'apprécier. En tout cas, c'était ce que criait son membre dressé et gonflé.

**"Mais... mais... je, commença la blondinette.**

**-Ne soit pas gênée, je savait déjà que tu était une fille, Sting, susurra le brun, une lueur amusée dans le regard."**

Le dragon de l'ombre attira son homologue de lumière contre lui, et cette dernière faillit défaillir. Mettant tant bien que mal sa gêne de côté, Sting murmura:

**"Depuis quand... ?**

**-Quelques temps déjà, roucoula le jeune homme. T'était en train de dormir et tu t'es transformée en jeune fille, ma foi, fort séduisante."**

La blonde repartit dans ses rougeurs, faisant rire le brun.

**"Est-ce que tu pourrai... enfin... sortir, s'il te plait? tenta-t-elle.**

**-Mais pourquoi, s'offusqua le mage noir en prenant une mine triste qui fit rougir sa comparse encore un peu plus, si cela était possible. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre malade qui a besoin d'un peu de réconfort et d'une bonne douche, rien de plus!"**

La blonde, toujours collée au torse nu de son ami et retenue par ses bras musclés, tenta de se libérer de cette emprise. Le beau brun ténébreux desserra son étreinte et devint plus doux. Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, et le laissa faire, rouge comme une pivoine. Son ami caressa doucement la peau si douce de son dos, le regard dans le vague. Aucun des deux ne savait ce qui leur arrivait, totalement envoûtés l'un par l'autre. Sting fut la première à briser ce silence.

**"Rogue, je... commença la blonde.**

**-Chht, souffla le bel homme."**

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et se laissa aller à ses envies. Il vola un doux baiser à la jeune femme au teint cramoisi. Celle-ci y répondit timidement, gênée par la proximité de leur deux corps nus. Leurs langues entamèrent un langoureux ballet, et les caresses du brun devinrent plus sensuelles. La demoiselle gémit doucement contre la bouche de son amant lorsque les mains de celui-ci glissèrent sur se cuisses. La chaleur de l'eau et de leur corps devenait presque insupportable, enivrante même. La jolie jeune femme glissa une de ses jambes autour de la taille du bel homme. Enivré, il la plaqua contre le mur froid de la douche et continua à l'embrasser sensuellement.

* * *

En sueur et essoufflés, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre durant quelques seconde, avant que Rogue ne l'attire tout contre lui. La blonde piqua un fard en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de faire avec son compagnon de mission. Celui-ci glissa une de ses main au creux de ses reins tout en relevant la tête de la jeune fille de l'autre pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

**"Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.**

**-M... m... moi aussi, bégaya la jolie demoiselle."**

Le beau brun ténébreux l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la douche, après avoir fermé le robinet. Rougissant, si elle le pouvait encore, de sa nudité ainsi que de celle de son ami devenu à présent son amant, elle le suivit sans piper mot, trop gênée pour cela. Il l'invita dans son lit, histoire de se reposer un peu. Certes, après ces ébats plutôt sportifs, elle avait les jambes coupées, mais dormir avec son colocataire en tenue d'Ève n'avait pas l'air de vraiment l'enthousiasmer. Ledit colocataire rit face à la gêne de son amante.

**-Enfin, Sting, on viens de faire l'amour, ne vas pas me faire croire que ça te gêne de dormir avec moi, quand même! **  
**-Ben... euh...**

Soupirant, il l'attira vers lui et elle tomba sur le lit. Elle céda enfin, et se blottit tout contre l'élu de son cœur. Pendant quelques minutes, il regarda le plafond, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de faire... Ces cachets, que Frosch lui avait donnés... Ça n'était pas par hasard des aphrodisiaques? 

* * *

Bon, ben voilà, mon Os StingXRogue est là...

NON, je n'aime pas écrire des lemons... Et OUI, je suis une guimauve... et je vous ennuie!, d'abord! Na!

Il m'a pris trois jours de boulots... franchement, je me rouille, il faut que je m'y remette et vite!

une tite review?

Sur ce, bonne nuit/soirée/journée/matinée, et à la prochaine!


	6. Chapter 6: Minerva

Sting s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Pas de Rogue à embêter, pas de Lector qui s'extasiait devant sa toute puissance, et, surtout, personne dans son lit. Même pas une de ses nombreuses groupies pour le réconforter, ni de jolie demoiselle croisée en boîte, personne. Alors, il tentait de compter le nombre de rainures dans les lattes de son plafond, espérant franchement s'endormir avant d'avoir fini. Et cela commençait déjà à faire effet.  
Il bailla, ferma les yeux, mais rien n'y fit. Il n'y arrivait pas, tout simplement. Et Minerva qui lui faisait la tête, à cause d'une toute petite blague de rien du tout! Bon, d'accord, il s'en tirait pas mal, elle aurait put l'étriper, aussi. Au moins, il était vivant. Et puis d'ailleurs, tant qu'à être encore en bonne santé, pourquoi ne pas aller l'embêter un peu? Bon, d'accord, il était aux alentours de trois heures du matin, mais c'était encore plus drôle, du coup. C'était décidé, il irait. Du moins après avoir enfilé AU MOINS un caleçon.  
Il se leva, se vêtit du strict minimum pour aller visiter une Dame, et sortit. Une semaine qu'il ne l'avait vue. Certes, elle était en mission. Mais elle était rentrée depuis deux jours et ne lui avait pas même adressé la parole. Ni n'était sortie de sa chambre, d'ailleurs. Il se glissa sans bruit jusque devant la porte désespérément close de la jolie Demoiselle. Il leva le poing pour frapper, mais la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps d'esquisser un geste de plus. La jeune femme brune leva vers lui un regard fatigué et souligné d'horribles cernes noires. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis au moins trois jours, la pauvre. Déjà qu'une nuit blanche était une torture pour le Dragon de Lumière, il n'osait s'imaginer le calvaire qu'elle endurait. Surtout qu'il n'y avait absolument rien à faire pendant la nuit à Sabertooth. Maudit Jienma avec son couvre-feu de neuf heures et demie. Certes, beaucoup le transgressait, lui le premier, mais à leurs risques et périls.  
-Sting, grogna la brune d'une voix fatiguée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant ma porte, à trois heures du matin, en caleçon?  
-Ben, je viens te voir, quoi d'autre? ricana le blond. Ça ne te fais pas plaisir?  
-Non, du tout, grinça-t-elle en faisant mine de refermer sa porte. Va jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes pitreries.  
-Ce ne sont pas des pitreries! se défendit-il alors qu'elle claquait la porte.  
Il resta devant le panneau de bois pendant quelques minutes, espérant sûrement que la Demoiselle revienne lui ouvrir pour tomber dans ses bras. Mais elle n'en fit rien, et il dû bouger avant que le Maître de Sabertooth ne vienne par là vérifier que ses subalternes -que sa fille, plutôt- respecte le couvre-feu. Il se glissa dehors par la fenêtre de sa chambre et descendit les deux étages qui le séparait du sol avec une agilité acquise lors d'escapades nocturnes tel que celle-ci.  
Et oui, trois ans qu'il faisait partie de Sabertooth, donc autant de temps qu'il s'entraînait à descendre et monter le long du mur de la façade Ouest du bâtiment.  
Il contourna la bâtisse pour se rendre devant une fenêtre, elle aussi au second étage. Il entama son ascension, mais fut stoppé par un Maître se promenant dans le parc à une heure bien matinale. Ne souhaitant pas se faire remarquer, et on le comprends, il ne bougea plus, se terrant dans l'ombre de la nuit. Il vit le vieux barbu se diriger vers la ville, empruntant le chemin le plus discret, un vieux sentier que le blond prenait souvent pour aller se promener à Crocus, ou plutôt dans les boîtes de nuit de Crocus. Mais qu'allait donc faire le Maître dans la capitale à une heure aussi matinale? Surement pas traîner dans les boîtes. Alors quoi? Boh, et puis, hein... il faisait ce qu'il voulait, après tout, il était majeur et vacciné.  
Sting attendit quelques minutes encore et se glissa discrètement jusqu'à cette fameuse fenêtre. Il crocheta la serrure, comme il l'avait déjà fait maintes et maintes fois.  
Ce n'était pas que les fenêtres étaient vieilles et faciles à ouvrir de l'extérieur mais... si, en fait. Celles d'Orga, de Rufus, et de Rogue s'ouvraient de la même façon: une simple tige de bois ou de fer, peut importait, une pression sur le loquet rouillé et hop, le tour était joué. Il se demandait même pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais été cambriolés... Ah, oui, ils étaient la guilde numéro un de Fiore, donc il y avait plein de mages surpuissants derrière ces fenêtres fragiles, ça devait en décourager plus d'un.  
Il pénétra dans la salle de bain sur laquelle donnait la fenêtre. Celle-ci était le domaine d'une femme: des produits de soins pour le corps, des tonnes de serviettes de bains, de gant de toilette et tout ce qui s'ensuit, ainsi que beaucoup, beaucoup de maquillage. Ah, les femmes, et leur manie d'avoir peur de tomber en panne. Lui, quand il tombait en panne de shampoing, il ne se lavait pas, et puis voilà. Certes, Rogue lui criait dessus et le jetait à la porte pour qu'il aille en chercher, mais c'était mieux que de dépenser des milles et des cents pour avoir des litres et des litres de produit moussant sous la main, surtout que ça prenait de la place, tout ce fatras.  
Il se glissa discrètement jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté, un séjour tout à fait convenable, décoré sobrement et joliment. Il poursuivit son chemin vers une porte portant un écriteau "chambre", souriant comme un gamin fier d'avoir trouvé une bêtise encore plus grosse que lui. Il poussa doucement la porte et entra sur la pointe des pieds, pour refermer le panneau de bois et s'approcher du lit. Dans ce lit, emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, gémissait une jeune femme brune. Elle semblait malade, encore plus que devant la porte. Son envie de l'embêter s'éteignit aussitôt, laissant place à une profonde inquiétude. Il posa sa main sur le front de la souffrante. Celui-ci était brûlant de fièvre.  
-Sting, gémit la brune. Vas-t-en, espèce d'idiot.  
Il ne répondit pas et obéit encore moins. Au lieu de ça, il se glissa sous les couvertures pour se coller contre la malade. Celle-ci se tendit un peu lorsqu'elle le sentit tout contre lui, mais il posa une main bienveillante sur sa taille recouverte d'une fine chemise de nuit.  
-Vas-t-en, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton qui voulait dire "reste, s'il te plaît".  
Et il obéit, cette fois-ci. Il la serra contre lui en embrassant tendrement la base de son cou, tel un amant, ce qu'il était pour elle, d'ailleurs. La jeune femme se retourna et se blottit dans ses bras comme une enfant. Il caressa ses cheveux tandis qu'elle s'endormait doucement contre lui.  
Malade, hein? C'était une bonne excuse pour ne pas sortir. Elle ne lui faisait donc pas la tête...

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿

Hop hop hop, voilà, encore un petit OS sur le StiMin, parce que j'M ce couple.

Un petit truc juste pour le fun, j'espère que vous avez aimé :-)  
Un peu court, je l'avoue, désolée  
Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas  
Donc, sur ce, à bientôt et surtout, n'oubliez pas que les commentaires sont le salaire des auteurs :-)


	7. Chapter 7: Happy, Charuru (Carla)

Le chat regarda son amoureuse. Celle-ci lui adressa un regard presque froid, comme toujours.  
-Non, je ne veux pas de ton poisson, cracha-t-elle en se détournant.  
Encore. Il s'était encore fait rembarrer. Elle n'aimait ni le thon, ni la morue, ni la vieille, ni la lotte, ni aucun autre poisson. Mais qu'aimait-elle donc? Il s'en retourna voir celle qui avait prit la place de maman dans son cœur. La blonde le regarda arriver, la tête baissée et le poisson encore entre les pattes. Il le posa sur la table et vint se blottir dans ses bras.  
-Elle a encore refusé, c'est ça, questionna tendrement la jolie mage en le serrant contre elle.  
Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle caressa le haut de son crâne en lui embrassant le front, comme l'aurait fait une mère.  
-Elle refuse toujours mon poisson, geignit-il.  
-Et si... commença la blonde.  
Il leva les yeux vers elle. Ceux-ci étaient humides de larmes et agrandis par l'espoir.  
-Et si quoi? insista le petit chat bleu.  
-Et si tu lui offrait autre chose que du poisson? sourit-elle d'un air malicieux. Du thé, par exemple, elle raffole de Earl Gray.  
Le visage du petit animal s'éclaira. Mais oui! Quelle bonne idée! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant! Il se dépêcha d'aller demander une tasse du fameux breuvage à Mirajane. La tasse encore fumante entre les pattes, il accourut vers son aimée. Il lui tendit timidement.  
-Tiens, c'est... hésita-t-il. Du thé. Du Earl Gray, ton préféré.  
La jolie chatte blanche lui sourit en prenant la tasse.  
-Merci, fit-elle en déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue.  
Le petit chat bleu s'en retourna vers sa maman, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres.  
-Tu vois? sourit la jeune femme. Ça marche toujours. Ça prouve que l'on fait attention à elle. Ça fait toujours tomber les filles, c'est magique.  
-Merci! s'extasia le petit être bleu. Et toi, c'est quoi ta nourriture préférée?  
-Le chocolat, répondit-elle, pourquoi?  
-Pour dire à Natsu de t'en offrir! couina-t-il en sautant de ses genoux avant de se diriger vers le susnommé. Si ça fait tomber toutes les filles...  
Et une course poursuite s'engagea dans toute la guilde. 


	8. Chapter 8: Sting et Minerva

-Hey, Sting, souffla-t-elle, ivre. Toi, moi, un lit... Tout de suite..  
-Je crains que ça ne soit pas une bonne idée, répondit-il en se cramponnant à une table.

Mais Minerva l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Pourquoi, hoqueta la brune. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi?  
-Si, si, mais... tenta-t-il.  
-Alors, viens, lui susurra-t-elle en léchant sensuellement le lobe de son oreille.

Il frémit et se laissa aller. La jeune femme l'entraîna dans sa chambre et, pour la première fois, l'invita à passer la nuit dans son lit.

Minerva s'endormit presque aussitôt après avoir embrassé Sting une dernière fois. Mais lui ne put trouver le sommeil avant longtemps, pensant à ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle était ivre, elle ne se souviendrait sûrement de rien. Comment réagira-t-elle? Le rejettera-t-elle? Toutes ces question se bousculaient dans sa tête, lui donnant une migraine affreuse. Après avoir vainement tenté de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, il se leva, mit son seul sous-vêtement et sorti prendre l'air au balcon. Cela l'aida un peu à réfléchir. Il sentait la brise glisser sur sa peau, les odeurs de la nuit parvenaient, discrètes, à ses narines. Il resta là quelques instants, seul, à réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Il allait se retourner quand il sentit des mains glisser sur sa taille pour l'enlacer.

-Un problème? susurra sa bien-aimée au creux de son oreille.  
-Tu es réveillée? s'étonna le blond.  
-Non, je dors, ironisa-t-elle.

Il rit légèrement et s'empara de ses mains.

-Désolé si c'est de ma faute, s'excusa-t-il.  
-Bah, c'est pas grave, sourit-elle. Et puis, ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.  
-Tu te souvient? s'étonna-t-il.  
-Rooh! J'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même, mais je n'étais pas ivre au point de ne pas m'en souvenir! pesta-t-elle gentiment en faisant glisser ses doigts sur son torse musclé. Surtout pour ça...

Il se retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras mais suspendit son geste en voyant sa tenue.

-Va mettre quelque chose, fit-il en plissant le front.  
-Pourquoi? susurra-t-elle.  
-Tu vas attraper froid, répondit-il.

Elle soupira mais s'exécuta et revint, vêtue des habits du jeune blond. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la demoiselle, qui semblait encore plus petite dans ces vêtements trop grands pour elle.

-La vraie raison? glissa-t-elle, rieuse.  
-Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te voir dans cette tenue, répondit-il d'un air jaloux.

* * *

Oui, j'aime le Stinerva, mais qu'y puis-je? (rassurez-moi, ça veut dire quelque chose?)

Brefouille, brefouille, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Bon, j'ai fait une impasse sur le Lemon, parce que j'aime pas trop ça, mais j'espère que ça n'a pas tout gâché.

Ce texte, je l'avais écrit pendant une nuit d'insomnie, c'est mon premier texte sur le Stinerva, et le début d'une grande histoire d'amour avec ce couple (si, si, je vous jure que ça se peut!)

Le prochain Os sera sur Orga, et il sera là... ben... quand je me connecterai avec mon ordi =D

Allez, à plus et n'oubliez pas une petite review :-)


	9. Chapter 9: Sabertooth

Le groupe d'adolescents étaient assis dans cette salle lugubre, aux allures de laboratoire glauque, tous plus livides et apeurés les uns que les autres. Sting arborait air fier qui ne trompait personne, Rogue tremblait légèrement de la lèvre, Orga jouait nerveusement avec un bout de papier, Rufus ne pipait mot et Minerva, de loin la plus expressive, se dandinait sur sa chaise, lançant de très fréquents coups d'œil sur la porte. Le stress alourdissait l'atmosphère, et rester dans cette pièce devenait presque insupportable. Tous attendaient que leur bourreau entre dans la pièce pour leur annoncer leur sort.

C'est alors que, faisant sursauter presque tout les jeunes mages, la chose entra. La créature était brune, plutôt grande et avait une peau blanchâtre. Ça avait tout d'un spectre. Sur ses doigts et ses manches, quelques gouttes de sang frais tranchaient avec le blanc de sa peau et de ses vêtements. Il les regarda d'un air froid, fantomatique et inspira. Les adolescents se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, tremblants de peur. L'être supérieur les toisa une nouvelle fois avant de prendre la parole:

"Bon, aujourd'hui, nous allons disséquer."

La moitié de la classe fit une grimace de dégoût.

* * *

Voilà, je suis de retour! J'ai trouvé un moyen de poster depuis mon portable, cool, non?

Le chapitre 4 de ma fiction sera donc là bientôt, très bientôt même, et je posterais régulièrement sur ce recueil.

Pour ce qui est du recueil FairyTail, ce sera selon mes envies, et surtout selon mon inspiration

Brefouille, j'arrête avec mon blabla

Qu'en pensez vous? Personnellement, je ne sais ABSOLUMENT pas comment j'ai pu imaginer ce petit texte. Mais bon, au vu du nombre de trucs bizarres qui me passent par la tête, cela ne m'étonne pas...

Pour l'os sur Orga, je ne l'ai pas fini, désolée, vous pouvez me damner...

Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne matinée/journée/soirée/nuit, et à bientôt j'espère :-)

Et n'oubliez pas une tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :-)

Surtout que maintenant, j'ai compris comment y répondre XD


	10. Chapter 10: Rogue et Kagura (UA!)

Rogue regarda devant lui. Une jeune brune somnolait doucement, la tête posée sur sa hache. Trois jours, trois jours entiers qu'ils poursuivaient ce dragon. Mais la forêt était trop vaste, trop dense, et les ralentissaient considérablement dans leur avancée.

"Si dans quatre jours, on le trouve pas, on rentre, grogna-t-il."

Pas de réponse.

Le soleil commençait à finir sa course dans le ciel, et les nuage se paraient d'un magnifique rose orangé. Le brun resta observer ce merveilleux spectacle tandis que son acolyte féminine s'endormait tranquillement sur le manche de sa hache.

Lorsque les nuages se teintèrent en noir et que la lune se mit à les éclairer de son rayon bienveillant, le Viking décida de bouger un peu. Sa voisine, qui à présent dormait à poings fermés, ne se réveilla même pas lorsqu'il la souleva dans ses bras pour aller la mettre dans son "lit" de peau d'ours. Elle ouvrit les yeux et grogna faiblement lorsqu'il se releva, demandant ce qu'il faisait.

"Je vais chasser pour demain, chuchota-t-il doucement. Histoire qu'on ai un petit déjeuner convenable."

Le demoiselle laissa retomber sa tête sur le coussin en peau d'ours, visiblement satisfaite de la réponse.

Certes, le jeune Viking allait chasser. Mais pas le petit déjeuner.  
Son matériel sur les épaules, le jeune brun s'enfonça dans la forêt. Il pouvait encore voir la colonne de fumée du feu de camps au loin losqu'il sentit le danger.

Des buissons bougèrent, et une bête laissa s'échapper un grognement menaçant. Plusieurs autres répondirent. Il y en avait trois. Non quatre. De grosses bébêtes, d'après le mouvement des buissons et les bruits de pas.

Restait à savoir quel genre de grosses bébêtes. Le Viking sortit très lentement sa hache, la faisant volontairement crisser, pour faire sortir a minima une bestiole. Ce qui, bien sûr, marcha. Mieux que prévu, d'ailleurs, car ce ne fut pas une bête qui sortit, mais un douzaine d'ours des montagnes. Le pauvre jeune brun sourit ironiquement.

"Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'arrivent ce genre de choses?!"

Et l'ours qui semblait être le meneur chargea.

Un peu plus loin, vers le Sud, une certaine brune se réveilla en sursaut en entendant des hurlements affreux d'animaux blessés se bagarrant. Inquiète pour son compagnon occasionnel de missions, elle se leva, plia bagage en quelques dizaines de secondes-elle était un Viking, tout de même!- et parti en direction du bruit, sa hache à la main.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux, ses craintes se confirmèrent: Rogue se trouvait en pleine bataille avec une douzaine de gros ours et un dragon.  
Elle chargea, la peur au ventre, et abattit un premier mammifère d'un coup de hache entre les yeux. Elle se concentra sur les ursinés restants, après avoir jeter un rapide coup d'œil à son acolyte. Celui-ci ne semblant pas en difficulté, elle se remit à faucher.

Lorsqu'elle abattit son cinquième ours, et que les cadavres des tout les autres mammifères jonchaient le sol, elle s'autorisa enfin à regarder du côté de son presque ami. Celui-ci était à terre, et un ursiné l'avait attrapé au flan gauche. Le dragon était allongé au sol, un peu plus loin, et respirait difficilement, un ours accroché à la gorge.

Elle se sentit envahie par la colère, et fonça sans réfléchir sur l'ours qui dévorait vivant son compagnon de mission. Mais celui-ci, plus vif qu'elle, lui sauta dessus et brisa sa hache d'un coup de patte. Son poignet émit un craquement sinistre et elle fut jetée à terre par la violence du coup. L'animal projeta sa mâchoire grande ouverte sur la jeune femme, qui ferma les yeux, ne voulant voir sa mort.

Mort qui, bien sûr, n'arriva pas, car sinon cette histoire ne serait pas intéressante.

Lorsqu'elle entrouvrit ses paupières, la première chose qu'elle vit fut une masse noire couverte d'écailles qui refermait sa gueule sur la gorge de son agresseur. Le dragon laissa tomber le corps inerte de l'ursiné à terre et vint à sa rencontre.

Elle recula, prise de peur: elle se trouvait à la merci de cette bête sanguinaire qui attaquait son village depuis plus de vingt générations. Les dragons étaient des êtres fourbes et dangereux, on le lui avait apprit depuis toute petite.

Sauf que ce dragon, celui-là même qui se dressait devant elle, n'avait rien de fourbe ou de dangereux. Il l'avait protégée. Il avait protégé Rogue.

Soudain, elle percuta. Rogue. Ou était-il? Comment allait-il? Elle avait dû prononcer ces questions à voix haute car le lézard volant se poussa pour lui montrer un corps inerte.

Elle se leva et couru tant bien que mal vers son compagnon, ignorant la douleur qui lançait son poignet. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois, manqua de tomber mais parvint à son but. Là, se jetant à genoux, les larmes aux yeux, elle découvrit le visage ensanglanté du Viking. Des marques de morsure profondes marquaient sa poitrine, et son sang s'étendait en une flaque écarlate qui reflétait le rond pâle de la lune.  
Elle hurla le nom du brun, plusieurs fois, sans aucune réponse.

. Mort. Il était mort. La douleur envahissait son cœur. Pourquoi? Pourquoi le lui arrachait-on?!

"Par Odin, Rogue, ouvre les yeux!"

Sa voix se perdit en longs sanglots douloureux, et elle s'effondra sur la poitrine du jeune mort.

Ils commençaient à peine à se lier d'amitié. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi les dieux le lui prenaient-il?

Des doigts ébouriffèrent ses cheveux. Elle releva une tête couverte de larmes et de sang. Le dragon frotta son museau contre sa joue, les pupilles dilatées dans une expression de compassion. Elle s'accrocha au cou de la bête, celle-ci même qu'elle craignait quelques instants plus tôt.

L'animal se releva, l'entraînant avec elle, et lui montra la direction de son village par un geste du museau.

Elle ne voulait pas rentrer. La douleur était trop vive. Elle ne voulait parler à personne d'autre que Rogue. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un bref coup de manche et se tourna vers le corps inerte de son ami. Elle le souleva difficilement, gémissant lorsque son poignet douloureux fut mit à l'épreuve. Le dragon proposa son dos pour le poser, et la jeune femme obéit. Elle sangla le cadavre, rassembla ses affaires et grimpa sur l'animal. Celui-ci battit des ailes trois fois avant de décoller violement du sol. La secousse manqua de la désarçonner, mais elle se rétabli et s'accrocha fermement aux piques de son dos. L'animal l'emena dans un grotte située sur le flan de la montagne, à des kilomètres de son village. Elle descendit, installa le corps de son ami sur une peau d'ours et le recouvrit jusqu'au cou, puis commença à défaire ses affaires. Il lui faudrait l'enterrer, et elle lui offrirait une digne sépulture. C'était du moins ce qu'elle pensait. Et c'est à ce moment là que tout bascula.

Le cadavre émit un son à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le soupir. Les mains tremblantes, elle s'approcha du corps presque sans vie. Elle devait rêver. Il était mort! Mais le jeune homme entrouvrit les yeux.

Il eut à peine le temps de prononcer une syllabe qu'une Kagura en larmes se jetait sur lui.

Rogue se retint de pousser un gémissement affreusement virile lorsqu'elle appuya sur ses blessures. La jeune femme s'excusa aussitôt, emportée par une joie immense. Très vite, elle s'empara de leur trousse de secours, et sortit baume, bandages et alcool.  
Elle versa ce dernier sur un morceau de tissus qui composait normalement la veste du Viking, et l'appliqua généreusement sur la plaie béante de son torse. Cette fois-ci, le garçon ne se retint pas et poussa un gémissement de fillette, faisant rire nerveusement sa partenaire. Elle appliqua ensuite le baume, et enroula le tout dans un bandage, avant de fondre une nouvelle fois en torrents de larmes.

Son patient tentait vainement de la calmer, caressant ses cheveux et murmurant des mots doux. Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire redoubler d'ardeur.

Le brun se redressa légèrement, adossé à la pierre, et prit la jeune Viking dans ses bras musclés. Elle fourra son nez dans le cou du mort vivant et se calma un peu, s'abandonnant à l'étreinte du bel homme.

Celui-ci tentait de rassembler ses souvenirs. Douze ours, peut-être même plus, et un... Dragon?

Prit de panique, il serra contre lui la jeune femme éplorée en louchant sur les yeux verts qui brillaient dans la pénombre. Il chercha son arme à tâtons, lorsque Kagura se dégagea de son étreinte.

"Rogue! Rogue, arrête, il est gentil! cria-t-elle en attrapant ses mains."

Le dragon répondit par un grognement de mécontentement. Rogue, pas du tout confiant, serra sa hache entre ses doigts. Kagura, elle lâcha le brun pour se diriger lentement vers la bête, à qui elle fit barrage de son corps.

"C'est grâce à lui si on est en vie, continua-t-elle, un peu plus calme. Il ne nous veut pas de mal."

Le dragon émit un second grognement, l'air de ne pas être d'accord.

"Alors pourquoi il grogne?"

Troisième grognement.

"Tu lui fais peur."

Quatrième grognement, plus puissant cette fois-ci.

"Écarte-toi de lui, immédiatement."

Cette fois-ci, le monstre émit un cri d'indignation et se retourna, croisant les pattes sur son immense poitrine. Les deux acolytes le regardèrent, surpris.

"Il... boude? couina la jeune femme, décontenancée.  
-Pourquoi?"

D'un coup, cela fit tilt dans le crâne du Viking.

"Et si c'était _Elle_? tenta-t-il."

La bête se retourna, affichant une mine ravie. Kagura laissa s'échapper un petit rire, tandis que le jeune homme se levait tant bien que mal pour aller caresser l'objet de ses pires craintes. La jeune Viking se précipita pour le soutenir, passant un bras sous les épaules du garçon et un autre tenant sa main. Ainsi enlacés mais assis, il restèrent jusqu'au petit matin, à parler avec le lézard volant qui leur répondait par des gestes ou des grognements. Les deux humains s'endormirent finalement serrés l'un contre l'autre, au creux de l'aile écailleuse de l'animal. Celle-ci, telle une mère, veilla sur eux durant des heures.

* * *

Bon voilà, c'est fini

Je suis pas tout à fait satisfaite :/ mais il fallait que je le finisse rapidement pour le rendre à temps :-)

Donc c'est mon Os pour miss TomoxFairyTail sur Skyrock  
J'espère ne pas être hors sujet, parce que j'ai pas vraiment traité la romance ici :/

Peut-être ferai-je une suite? Ça dépendra du temps et de l'inspiration :)  
Après, la voulez-vous ou pas? :/

Bon, je cesse avec mon blabla et je vous souhaite une bonne continuation :-)  
À bientôt j'espère :-)


	11. Chapter 11: Happy, Natsu, Lucy

Elle était assise sur un banc, une guitare à la main. Ses doigts parcouraient les cordes, tandis que sa voix se mêlait au doux son de l'instrument. Des gens étaient rassemblés autour d'elle, pour écouter. Tous la regardaient, tous gardaient le silence. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait briser ce magnifique instant, oÃ¹ la voix mélodieuse de la femme jouait avec la musique.

_Moi aussi j'ai une fée chez moi..._

Il aurait voulu en avoir une, de fée, lui aussi. Il aurait voulu que la fée qui chantait en ce moment même lui appartienne.

_...C'était un matin, ça sentait le café, tout était recouvert de givre..._

Il aurait voulu vivre un matin comme celui-là en sa compagnie. Il aurait voulu se réveiller un beau matin d'hiver et la voir, allongée à coté de lui.

_...Moi aussi, j'ai une fée chez moi,_  
_et sa traine est brulée..._

La sienne aussi était brulée. Tellement brulée qu'il en ressentait encore la douleur, au creux de son cœur.

_... Elle doit bien savoir qu'elle ne peut pas,_  
_ne pourra jamais plus voler..._

Il ne volera plus, lui non plus. Il ne pourra plus, il pourra pas voler sans elle.

_... Avant toi, une autre était là..._

Oui, une autre avait été là. Mais jamais il n'avait autant aimé une femme. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cette douleur, cette tristesse de savoir que l'être aimé ne vous aime pas.

_... Moi aussi, j'ai une fée chez moi_  
_qui voudrait voler, mais ne le peut pas..._

Il voulait aussi voler. Mais seulement en compagnie de sa douce.

Il ne voyait plus qu'elle, il n'entendait plus que sa voix. Il était envouté par la jeune femme. Il ne pensait plus qu'aux paroles qu'elle chantait de sa voix mélodieuse. Il ne voulait plus rien d'autre que de rester là, à écouter la demoiselle chanter. Mais son souhait ne fut pas exaucé car la jeune femme finit sa chanson sous les applaudissements de ses camarades.  
Elle se leva et commença à partir, sa guitare sur l'épaule et un sourire aux lèvres. Elle regardait, loin devant elle, le magnifique soleil couchant aux reflets rosés. Il la regarda partir, sans broncher, comme déconnecté de la réalité, juqu'à ce que son plus fidèle compagnon ne le réveille de sa léthargie.

-**Arrête de baver devant elle et va tout lui dire**, ordonna le chat bleu.

Le jeune homme obéit immédiatement et la poursuivit. Il arriva à la hauteur de la jeune femme, totalement essoufflé.

-**Il y a un problème, Natsu?** demanda-t-elle.  
-**Hein? Euh... Non, aucun, pourquoi?** répondit le rose, totalement hors d'haleine.  
-**Tu es sûr?** insista-t-elle.  
-**Oui, oui**, affirma-t-il.  
-**Bon, et bien, s'il n'y a rien, alors...** souffla-t-elle.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune demoiselle, ce qui n'échappa pas au mage de feu. Il ne put s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard.  
Ils arrivèrent à son appartement et il lui dit au revoir, à contre-cœur. Il aurait tout donné pour passer quelques instants de plus en sa compagnie. Il commença à partir quand il entendit la douce voix de sa belle prononcer son prénom. Il se retourna immédiatement vers elle.

-**Ne pars pas tout de suite, reste un peu, que tu n'ai pas fais tout ce chemin pour rien**, sourit la blonde.

Il obéit, complétement envouté et charmé par la demoiselle. Il remercia tout les dieux qu'il connaissait de lui accorder quelques minutes de plus en compagnie de la femme de ses rêves.  
Il entra dans la grande bâtisse qu'il connaissait comme sa poche à présent. Il entra dans l'appartement de la belle blonde et s'installa sur le canapé de son salon. La jeune demoiselle arriva avec deux tasses de thé fumant. Elle en donna une au mage de feu qui rougit légèrement au contact de ses doigts. La constellationniste s'assit dans un des trois autres fauteuils de son salon et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Elle bu une gorgée et posa le thé sur la table basse. Elle regarda intensément le jeune dragon, qui se sentit mal à l'aise.

-**Tu es sûr que tout va bien?** questionna-t-elle. **Tu m'as l'air bizarre, depuis quelques temps.**  
-**Ah bon**, fit-il en prenant un air innocent. **Pourtant, tout va bien.**

La jeune femme eut un sourire de soulagement.

-**Alors, je te crois. Mais si ça ne va pas, tu peux me parler, tu sais**, dit-elle, **je ne vais pas te manger.**  
-**Tu en serais capable**, rit-il.  
-**Je te conseille d'arrêter si tu ne veux pas le tester**, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.  
-**Ouh, elle me fait peur**, répondit-il en souriant.

Ils restèrent à se regarder pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Lucy lui demande:

-**Où est Happy? D'habitude, vous restez tout le temps ensemble.**  
-**Il est à la guilde, je crois**, répondit le mage de feu.  
-**Ah, bon**, souffla la blonde en regardant dans le vague.

Ils burent leur thé en discutant de tout et de rien. Le jeune homme observait la jeune demoiselle, tellement irrésistible à ses yeux. La jeune femme finit par le remarquer.

-**Natsu? Je te trouve bizarre, depuis quelques jours**, fit-elle. **Tu es vraiment sûr que tout va bien?**  
-**Oui, oui, parfaitement sûr**, bégaya-t-il.  
-**Mmh, moi, je n'en suis pas si sûre. Dis-moi tout**, susurra la blonde en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Le pauvre jeune homme devint écarlate et bégaya une réponse incompréhensible. La constellationniste le regarda d'un air surpris. Elle reprit consistance et rit.

-**Tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger**, sourit-elle gentiment en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui dire? Qu'avait-il à perdre? Elle était si gentille et attentionnée. L'envie de se confier à elle grandit en lui. Il ne put résister.

-**Je... Je suis amoureux**, avoua-t-il, baissant la tête pour cacher son visage à présent écarlate.

La jeune demoiselle resta un instant silencieuse. Son sourire avait disparu.

-**Ah... Euh... Je ne m'y attendais pas, à celle-là**, fit-elle en se détournant.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un instant, totalement silencieux, jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne rompt ce silence gênant.

-**Et... Sans vouloir être indiscrète, de qui?** Demanda-t-elle.

Il resta silencieux un moment, la tête dans ses mains pour cacher ses rougeurs. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, il n'osait pas. Et si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui? Si elle le rejetait après cela? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui restera? Happy, certainement. Lisanna, Grey, Erza, peut-être? Mais rien qui puisse remplacer le trou qui se formerait dans sa poitrine. Si elle disparaissait de sa vie, il ne pourrait, il e voudrait plus vivre. Mais, au moins, il sera fixé...

-**Si tu ne veux pas répondre, c'est pas grave**, le rassura l'élue de son cœur.

Il ne répondit pas. La jeune femme attrapa les tasses et partit les ranger à la cuisine. Natsu se leva et la suivit discrètement. La mage blonde posa les tasses dans l'évier et tenta de se retourner, mais ne réussi pas. Des bras la bloquait. Une touffe de cheveux roses entra dans son champs de vision.

-**Natsu? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?** Bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant.  
-**La... La fille que j'aime c'est... toi**, avoua-t-il presque imperceptiblement.

Lucy se figea, sous le choc. Le chasseur de dragon sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Il la lâcha et parti. Mais à peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'il sentit une main attraper son t-shirt. Ils se retourna.

-**Embrasse-moi**, ordonna Lucy, regardant le sol.  
-**Hein?** Bégaya le mage.

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

-**Embrasse-moi**, répéta-t-elle.

Natsu ne se fit pas prier et posa ses lèvres contre celles de la femme qui faisait battre son cœur. La demoiselle rompit le baiser au bout de quelques instants pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-**Moi aussi, je t'aime**, souffla-t-elle.

Elle scella de nouveau leurs lèvres.

Et enfin, il put voler.

* * *

Bon, un autre OS nalu :-)

Je suis pas franchement satisfaite, mais bon... :D

La chanson est de Zaz, c'est la fée

Toutes les paroles ne sont pas là, j'ai juste pris celles qui m'intéressaient

Bref, une critique, une remarque, une commande? :-)


	12. Chapter 12: Sting et Minerva (UA!)

Je monte dans le bus. Je slalome entre les jeunes et les moins jeunes, pour finalement trouver une place. J'attrape la barre en souriant. Mon casque me hurle un morceau de hard rock, et je hoche légèrement la tête au son de la batterie. À l'arrêt suivant, un garçon blond s'installe à côté de moi. Je le détaille discrètement. Il porte l'uniforme du lycée où je me rend, mais il n'est pas très soigné: sa cravate est négligemment posée sur ses épaules, son pull bleu laisse paraître le bas de sa chemise, ses manches sont retroussées jusqu'au coude, son pantalon laisse entrevoir un caleçon bleu turquoise aux motifs de bande dessinée et il porte des baskets noires et blanches. Quant à son physique, il est plutôt beau gosse, ni trop gros, ni trop maigre, son visage est fin et ses traits biens dessinés, il a une cicatrice sur l'arcade sourcilière, ses yeux sont d'un bleu magnifique et ses cheveux blond doré sont ébouriffés et désordonnés. Une petite mèche rebelle lui barre d'ailleurs le front. Il me remarque et me sourit gentiment, avant de baisser son regard sur l'insigne de mon pull. Du moins, j'espère qu'il regarde mon insigne... Il me sourit à nouveau et le bus pile, me projetant contre lui. Je sens sa main qui se pose sur ma hanche et je rougis aussitôt, honteuse de la situation. La porte s'ouvre et le chauffeur descends, pour aller hurler sur un skateur. Je me redresse et le remercie, mon casque autour du cou et ma musique éteinte. Pour la première fois, j'entends sa voix. Elle est à l'image de son apparence. Il me demande mon nom. Mon nom... J'ai l'impression d'être ivre, je ne comprend pas ce que ça veut dire. Je vois sa main s'agiter devant mes yeux tandis que j'essaye de remmettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Ça y est, je vois un peu plus clair maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il me demande déjà? Ah oui, comment je m'appelle! Ben non, maintenant il me demande comment je vais! Rooh, mais il m'embrouille avec toutes ses questions, celui-là!

**-Euh, je... Bien, je vais bien, je lui réponds. Juste un petit peu sonnée.**

Il doit me prendre pour une folle, maintenant. Ah, ben, bravo, je te félicite. Idiote!

**-Alors il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, me sourit-il. Moi c'est Eucliffe. Sting Eucliffe. Ravi de te rencontrer.**

**-Moi Orland. Minerva Orland. Enchantée.**

Et on se serre la main, avant de se rendre compte que je suis toujours dans ses bras. J'avoue que ce n'est pas désagréable, mais c'est gênant. Horriblement gênant. Je me pousse en m'excusant et il rigole. Le bus s'arrête une nouvelle fois, et c'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte qu'on a redémarré et qu'on est devant le lycée. Mon dieu, que je suis distraite! Nous descendons du bus, suivis de quelques autres jeunes, et pénétrons dans la cour. C'est immense, je dois l'avouer. Bien plus grand que mon ancien lycée. Au vu de l'attroupement dans le fond de l'étendue de béton, je pense avoir deviné où se trouve le panneau de répartition des élèves. Je tente de me frayer un chemin parmi le troupeau d'élèves, jouant des coudes si nécessaire. Dire que je devrai faire la même chose à la fin de l'année pour savoir si j'ai eut mon bac... Je suis à peine arrivée que je commence déjà à déprimer, super. Je la sens bien, cette année, si, si, je vous jure!  
Le blondinet me rejoints devant le tableau, et commence à chercher son nom. Ah, oui, il faut que je trouve le mien, aussi. Bon, bon, Orland... Pas en ES, pas en STMG... Tiens, là, la L. Reste à savoir, L1 ou L2? Les paris sont ouverts... Orland! Ici! Je suis en L1. Bon, y a-t-il des noms que je connais... Mikazuchi, Scarlet, Aguria, tiens, encore Aguria. Des jumelles? Personne de connu chez les filles. Et chez les mecs? Cheney, Dragneel, Redfox, Eucliffe... Eucliffe? Tiens, le blondinet est dans ma classe. Ensuite, Fullbuster, oh!, Lohr et Nanagear! Rufus et Orga sont ici? Ça fait un bail que je ne les ai pas revus! Qui d'autre? Mmh...  
Un éclat de voix attire mon attention. Ce sont deux jeunes hommes, un colosse et un blond aux cheveux long. Ils regardent le même panneau que moi.

**-Orland! Regarde, Rufus! s'écrie le plus grand. C'est Minerva!**

**-Peut-être, mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, commente le blond. Il se pourrait qu'elle ne se souviennent pas de nous, où encore que se ne soit pas du tout elle. Les oiseaux me chantent de se méfier.**

Rufus et ses oiseaux. Il n'a pas changé. Je m'approche d'eux en essayant de ne pas me faire écraser par la masse croissante des élèves.

**-Orga? je demande. Rufus?**

**-Minerva! hurle le colosse en me soulevant.**

**-Aïe, tu me fais mal, ris-je.**

Il me pose au sol en s'excusant et me secoue comme un prunier.

**-Minerva! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens? Ça fais un bail qu'on s'est pas vus! T'as changé, c'est incroyable! Comment tu vas?**

**-Elle irait mieux si tu arrêtait d'essayer de la faire vomir, glissa calmement Rufus.**

**-Oh, pardon, fait-il.**

Il me lâche mais continue avec ses innombrables questions. Il n'a pas changé, du moins au niveau caractériel. Il est toujours aussi speed. Rufus, quant à lui, écoute calmement mes réponses et tente vainement de calmer le colosse.

**-Tu était dans quel lycée, avant? me demande Orga.**

**-Succubus Eyes. Un lycée à ennuis, si tu veux mon avis. Les gens là-bas sont de vrais fouteurs de mer... pardon, de vrais énergumènes.**

**-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, fait Rufus. Il y a un certain Marde Geer, là-bas, non?**

**-Oui. Un leader de gang... et un cas désespéré.**

**-Mmh, cet établissement n'a pas bonne réputation. Le chant des oiseaux est désagréable, dans ce lycée.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser. Ses oiseaux me feront toujours rire... On se rend en classe, dans laquelle nous attend un professeur à l'allure de mort-vivant.

**-Trèèèès bieeeeeeen, nous fait-il suavement. Tout le monde est arrivé. Lorsque je vous appellerai, vous irez vous installer à la place que je vous ai désignée.**

Je ne connais même pas son nom qu'il m'est déjà antipathique.  
J'attends patiemment que mon nom arrive, debout entre mes deux amis. Rufus se fait appeler le premier, puis ensuite c'est le tour d'Orga et, enfin, viens mon nom. Le prof me montre ma place; c'est celle à côté du blond à la cicatrice, Eucliffe. Je vais m'asseoir en espérant fortement qu'il n'est pas un agitateur, mais, avec ma chance légendaire, et surtout avec un regard de pitié d'Orga, je m'assois à côté de l'homme qui restera dans l'histoire de ce lycée comme le plus grand idiot de la L1.  
Il me regarde m'installer avec un air de légume, puis sort à son tour ses affaires. Enfin, devrai-je dire, il sort une trousse, de quoi noter et un magazine cochon qu'il commence à feuilleter sous la table. Bon, et bien, je pense avoir cerné le personnage. Un petit rigolo. En même temps, c'est assez simple, vous avez déjà vu un élève sage tel que Rufus sortir une revue porno en cours? Il n'oserai même pas sortir un documentaire sur les oiseaux, du moins tel que je le connais. J'ai le pressentiment que l'année va être longue.  
Eucliffe remarque le regard de dégoût que je pose sur lui. Il me tend le magazine.

**-Tu veux le lire? me questionne-t-il le plus normalement du monde.**

**-Mmpf, crétin, fais-je simplement.**

Puis je me retourne et lance un regard de détresse à mes amis, assis l'un devant l'autre. Ils me répondent par une moue compatissante, signe qu'ils avaient remarqué le petit manège de l'énergumène qui me tiens compte de voisin. Ce garçon m'avait pourtant l'air si sympathique, ce matin, il n'est en fait qu'un idiot comme j'en connais des dizaines.  
Le prof termine l'appel et commence son speech sur les règles du lycée, les horaires, etc... Je m'ennuie, comme à peu près toute la classe, en particulier mon voisin, qui a rangé sa revue, et qui joue à me piquer mes affaires pour me faire réagir. Je ne bouge pas, même si en mon fort intérieur il me fait rire, et je prend un air intéressé en écoutant le prof. M. Kasui, prof de sciences nat', si j'ai bien comprit.  
Mon voisin cesse de jouer avec mes stylos et s'affale sur la table en me regardant.

**-T'es pas drôle, bougonne-t-il.**

Je ne réponds pas, et je fais semblant d'écouter M. Kasui nous sermonner au sujet des chewing-gum collés sous les tables, dont je n'ai absolument rien à faire.

**-Tu pourrais au moins répondre, fait le blond en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.**

**-Enlève ta main ou je te coupe ce qui fait de toi un homme.**

Il fait glisser lentement sa main vers l'intérieur de ma jambe, souriant de toute ses dents.

**-Tu pourrais en profiter un peu, avant de la couper...**

Je le pince violemment, et il couine d'une façon drôle et, je dois l'avouer, assez mignonne. Il retire sa main et la masse, puis me tire la langue. Je vois dans son regard, la victoire, celle de m'avoir fait réagir. Il est incroyablement beau et sexy, comme ça, j'en aurais presque envie de lui obéir. Mais, on est en cours, il faut que je me calme.  
Il a remarqué le regard d'envie que je lui lance, et me sourit d'un air subjectif.

**-Veux-tu que l'on finisse ceci ce soir?**

**-Rêve, je ne couche jamais le premier soir.**

**-Et le premier après-midi?**

Je soupire et il pouffe discrètement. Quel idiot, je vous jure.

**-Non, sérieux, me fait-il, un petit verre, ce soir, ça te dit?**

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux. C'est que c'est un rapide, le petit blondinet! Bah, pourquoi pas, si ce n'est qu'un verre...

**-Pourquoi un petit? je lui glisse en souriant.**

Il pouffe, et notre voisin de derrière l'appelle, coupant cours à notre conversation. Il se retourne avec la grâce, la finesse et la discrétion d'un pachyderme. Le prof fronce les sourcils et lui intime de se retourner. Avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas pu entendre ce que disait le voisin...  
Le cours se termine enfin, et nous sortons prendre notre pause. Je retrouve mes deux inséparables, tandis que Eucliffe s'en retourne avec ses amis. D'ailleurs, l'un deux, le brun aux cheveux mi-longs, n'a pas l'air enchanté de le voir. À moins qu'il ne tire la tête tout le temps...  
Rufus me regarde d'un air désolé, alors que je m'avance vers eux.

**-Mon dieu, me fait mon ami. Quelle année va tu passer!**

Il déclame sa dernière phrase comme si il était sur ma tombe, me récitant un poème d'adieu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer.

* * *

**-Et ensuite?**

**-Et bien papa et moi sommes allé à ce rendez-vous, on a fait connaissance et plus tard on s'est mariés et vous êtes arrivés.**

Mes deux jumeaux me regardent avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Et dans l'encadrement de la porte, Sting nous couve du regard en souriant tendrement. Ça fait dix ans depuis ce fameux jour, à présent, et jamais durant tout ce temps nous nous sommes quittés.  
Je les aime, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. 

* * *

**Bon, et bien voilà, il est en ligne... la fin laisse à désirer, non? Mais bon, fallait bien que je le finisse, sinon j'y serai encore...**

**Il m'a pas mal fait chier, celui-là: pas d'ordi, l'appli qui voulait pas que je le finisse...**

**Brefouille, c'est mon O.S. pour le concours d'Orere-chan**

**Une critique, une remarque, une commande, autre?**

**bisous smack :-)**


	13. Chapter 13: Lisanna et Lucy

Lisana regarda la blonde jouer avec le dragon slayer de feu. Ils riaient, tout les trois, ils avaient l'air heureux. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse. Trop proche, Lucy était beaucoup trop proche de Natsu.  
La benjamine Strauss se leva sèchement et sortit d'un pas rageur. Elle se dirigea vers la forêt, seul endroit où elle se sentait vraiment à sa place. Arrivée sur le bord de la falaise, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se sentait seule, délaissée, meurtrie par un amour aussi fou qu'impossible. Elle avait tant espéré que, suite à sa réapparition, elle pourrait se rapprocher de son amour, devenir plus pour cette personne que pour son ego d'Edolas. Mais c'était peine perdue.  
Un bruissement de feuille la fit se retourner. La blonde se tenait derrière elle.  
-Je t'ai vue partir, expliqua la jeune femme. Tu n'avais pas l'air bien, alors je suis venue.  
La Strauss se retourna pour enfouir sa tête dans ses bras.  
-Tu peux me le dire, si quelque chose ne va pas, la rassura la mage aux clefs en posant une main sur son épaule.  
Lisanna marmonna la raison de sa tristesse, en reniflant, tant et si bien que Lucy ne comprit pas et lui demanda de répéter.  
-Tu es trop proche de Natsu! hurla la triste demoiselle.  
Lucy resta coite, accroupie devant elle. Puis elle se releva, et lâcha sèchement:  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'était pas là lorsqu'il le fallait.  
Lisanna se tourna vers le vide, serrant son ventre, comme pour résister à l'envie de sauter dans le gouffre. Lucy commença à partir.  
-Tu ne comprends pas, laissa s'échapper la demoiselle.  
Lucy se stoppa net.  
-Si, fit-elle. Tu es jalouse de moi parce que "ton" Natsu est plus proche de moi que de toi.  
Et elle reprit son chemin d'un pas rageur et sec. Lisanna laissa s'échapper un sanglot en baissant la tête.  
-Ce n'est pas de Natsu dont je suis amoureuse, renifla-t-elle faiblement.  
Le bruit de pas de la blonde s'arrêta net. La mage au Take Over se remit à pleurer, une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de faire trop de bruit. Elle regrettait déjà sa phrase. Son aimée allait la rejeter. Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire et de la laisser croire qu'elle aimait le mage de feu. Mais c'était trop tard.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu la blonde se rapprocher d'elle. Elle sursauta quand celle-ci se saisit de sa taille et la fit se retourner. Ses yeux humides observèrent l'expression énigmatique de la belle demoiselle. Cette dernière essuya les larmes qui coulaient abondement sur les joues de Lisanna.  
-Je... commença la susnommée.  
-Chut, souffla la blonde en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
La main de son aimée posée sur sa hanche l'attira vers ce corps qu'elle désirait tant et ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes.  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime, chuchota l'être qu'elle aimait par dessus tout.  
Lisanna posa ses mains de part et d'autre de ce joli visage et l'embrassa passionnément. 


	14. Chapter 14: Grey et Juvia

Il lui attrapa le poignet:

"Pourquoi? C'est à cause de cette nuit-là? Tenta-t-il."

Elle ne répondit pas.

"Dis-le moi! Je veux me racheter, s'il te plait! Cria-t-il."

Elle se retourna, les yeux pleins de larmes amères et lui rétorqua:

"Tu ne comprend pas? C'est trop tard! Le mal est déjà fait..."

Elle se libéra de son emprise et se détourna de nouveau.

"Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait! fit-il.

-Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible, répondit la jeune femme."

Elle commença à partir. Grey, ne voulant pas la perdre une nouvelle fois, se laissa tomber à genoux et plaqua son front et ses mains au sol.

"Je te supplie, Juvia, pardonnes-moi. J'ai été idiot cette nuit-là, je ne voulais pas... Mais on avait trop bu... Et puis je suis parti sans rien dire. Mais c'est parce que j'ai eu peur! J'ai eu peur que tu me prenne pour un salaud, un enfoiré de première! J'ai eu peur de ta réaction après "ça". Je suis un minable... Excuse-moi... pleura-t-il."

Juvia s'était retournée et avait rougit face au jeune homme.

"A-a-a-arrête, imbécile! Re-re-re-relève-toi, enfin! bégaya-t-elle, rouge comme une pivoine. Un homme ne doit pas s'agenouiller sans raison!

-J'en ai une, répondit-il. Et je ne me relèverai pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas pardonné!"

La jeune mage perdit absolument tout ses moyens face à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais le fait que tout les passants les fixaient la ramena à la réalité.

"Je te pardonne! s'empressa-t-elle de crier. Maintenant, relève-toi, idiot!"

Le brun la regarda avec de grands yeux pleins de soulagement et d'amour.

"C'est vrai? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, mais relève-toi! rougit la mage d'eau."

Il s'exécuta et l'attira contre lui. La pauvre jeune fille devint encore plus rouge. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Grey la relâche. Elle le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

"Qu'est-ce, commença-t-elle avant d'être coupé par le doigt du brun qui se posa sur ses lèvres.

-Chht, souffla-t-il. Suis-moi."

Il l'entrainât dans un dédale de rues et de ruelles, pour enfin s'arrêter devant une maison. Grey l'attira à l'intérieur.

"Excuse-moi, répéta-t-il.

-Je t'ai dis que je te pardonnais, idiot, répondit Juvia en se blottissant contre le mage de glace.

-Je... souffla le brun avant de laisser couler une larme."

La mage d'eau prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains et embrassa son front.

"Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il."

La bleue plongea son regard dans celui du mage de glace. Celui-ci se mit à pleurer. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, les unes après les autres, sans s'interrompre, tandis que la jeune femme passait et repassait ses mains dans les cheveux du brun.

"Désolé... souffla encore une fois le brun."

La jeune femme déposa un léger baiser sur son front en souriant, heureuse. Grey plongea son regard dans les magnifiques yeux de la femme qui lui faisait face et sourit lui aussi. Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent d'elles même, et Juvia essuya ses joues humides.  
Le brun sentit son cœur et son souffle s'accélérer. Les lèvres de la mage d'eau l'appelaient, ses yeux le suppliaient, tout son corps l'invitait à passer quelques heures magiques au creux des bras de la jeune demoiselle. Juvia du elle aussi remarquer l'envie du jeune homme car elle s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres. Grey répondit immédiatement au baiser et goûta enfin à ce qu'il désirait depuis tant de temps. Le brun mit tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme dans ce baiser. Il mêla tendresse et passion, elle fit de même.

Ils se trouvèrent enfin, âpres tant de rudes épreuves, tant d'espoir et de déceptions, tant d'amour et de haine.  
Grey rompit doucement le baiser et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa belle. Il caressa tendrement sa joue.

"Je t'aime, souffla-t-il"

La femme de la pluie sourit et se blottit contre le torse musclé du mage.

"Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle.

-Coupez! Elle est bonne! On la garde, hurla le metteur en scène."

Ce n'était pas trop tôt... seize fois qu'ils refaisaient la scène, parce que Juvia ne cessait de s'évanouir lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit d'accepter cette mission?

* * *

No, no, no, douze fois no, je ne suis pas folle,

bon, d'accord, je l'avoue, juste un tout petit peu.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? N'oubliez pas une petite review ;-)

A plus =D


End file.
